


Chloé's Fabulous Adventure

by yumenoyousei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Mentioned, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Good Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Studying in London was a way for Chloé to gain her independence. However, she didn't think it would cause her to meet (and maybe something more?) with Dupain-Cheng's ex.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chloé

**Author's Note:**

> (Very very loosely) inspired by "Sharpey's Fabulous Adventure". I just love the "previously bad girl getting her own moment to shine" type of stories. And of course, I had to fall for a rare pair in this fandom too... 
> 
> It's going to be two shots, this one in Chloé's POV and the next in Luka's.
> 
> I'm not 100% liking this story, I feel like it lacks something but I wanted to post it to get rid of it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Chloé always knew, albeit vaguely, that she was going to inherit her father’s business. She never dwelled on it.

It wasn’t until lycée when she was working on a project with Sabrina and she found herself doing most of it because marketing was so interesting. It was basically how to manipulate people to buy things from you and it was addicting.

That was when she knew she was made for business.

And then having a goal in life, being richer by herself, and also learning to be nice (or let just say be less of a bitch) Chloé found herself thriving.

She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

“No.”

She gawked at her father. “Daddy, stop being ridiculous.”

“I’m not being ridiculous, why would I let you go to London when there are amazing business schools in Paris?”

“Because I need to practice more English so I do not speak it ridiculously like you!” She did say she was trying to be less bitchy.

“My darling…”

“No Daddy! You know I am right! I need to try to go out and do things my way, with my own wit!”

“Why not New York?”

She rolled her eyes. “And have mom’s minions follow me? I think not.”

Her father fidgeted. He knew once she had an idea in mind she wouldn’t stop. She hadn’t thought of bringing her mother to the conversation but now she thought she should’ve.

“I can always ask mom about it. I’m sure she would understand.”

Her father flinched at that. “How can I protect you if you are far away?” Her father replied in defeat.

Her anger deflated a little at that. “I don’t need protection,” she said in a calmer tone. She then pondered. “Actually, I need to learn to survive without your protection. To do things the right way and not always call you when things go south. I need it.”

Her father sighed. “You are awfully similar to your mother, you know that?”

“Yes. But I can promise you I’ll come back. This hotel won’t survive without me,” she added with a flip of her hair.

His father smiled. “I’ll be cutting your allowance then.”

“What?!”

“Yes. I’m guessing I’ll be paying your rent in London so I’ll be saving money for that. Unless you want to stay in Paris?”

She gritted her teeth. “Fine.”

It was how she found herself a year later in a tiny (so tiny! Even her shoe collection couldn’t enter the entire of the room!) studio nearby her university.

At first, life in London was lonely. As she was starting a fresh new page, she had tried to be less of a self-centred diva and more of a diva, period. Sadly, the only people that attracted were equivalent divas that just wanted to compare which were superior to the other. It had been fun the first few weeks but it quickly became ridiculous (she was definitively superior anyway).

She missed Sabrina, Adrien and even, dare she say, Dupain-Cheng, they were in a truce since Adrien had started to date the baker’s daughter.

It took 5 months in London before she befriended Clover, a short-haired blond American girl who knew the difference between Prada and Chanel without needing to boost about whatever her family owned.

And even if it was easy to become slightly competitive with Clover, especially when it was the time to see who could seduce who, it was the first time Chloé could genuinely say she was having fun.

Clover was a party animal and always managed to be invited to every event that occurred on and off-campus.

That was how Chloé found herself in a small pub where bands were playing. It was not her scene, at all, but Clover had managed to convince her.

As she was bluntly judging the bartender for messing up her cosmopolitan with her glare, Clover tapped her shoulder.

“Cutie alert.”

Chloé turned to look at the stage where Clover was pointing. A boy, probably close to her age, was talking next to the stage. He had a black to teal blue ombre hair, a cute face and a dazzling smile. He was a cutie but she felt like she had seen him before.

“You go or I go?” Clover asked.

  
“If you’re asking it means you’re not that into him,” Chloé remarked.

“I’ve dated musicians before, it never ends well.”

“I thought the point of coming here was looking for cute musicians?”

“For you, maybe. I come for the cute spectators. It’s easier to fake interest if we ‘like’ the same band.”

Chloé snorted. “You are ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway,” Clover paused. “Oh, cutie alert. I’ll be back!”

Without more, Clover took her drink and marched toward a brown-hair boy who seemed alone. Chloé hoped for her friend that he wasn’t waiting for his girlfriend. It had happened before. She turned back her attention to the stage to the boy she knew she knew.

She properly stared for too long as his friend pointed at her. The cutie looked at her and she gave a coquettish smile. He stared at her in shock. So he recognized her. Of course. She was Chloé Bourgeois.

If only she could place him in her memories.

But it looked like she only had few minutes to remember him as the cutie walked toward her.

“I didn’t know Chloé Bourgeois was in town,” he said in French, his eyes curious.

She slowly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She smirked as his eyes followed the movement. “You’re late in your news, I’ve been in London for quite a time now,” she replied.

“I’m guessing for university?”

Her eyes narrowed.

“I’m guessing you don’t remember me.”

“I know I’ve seen you around.”

“If I say my last name is Couffaine, will you remember?”

He laughed when she wrinkled her nose. Of course, Juleka’s brother and “Dupain-Cheng’s ex?!” She hissed.

He laughed even more. “Wow. I would believe you’d remember me more because of Juleka but okay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I first remember you as Juleka’s brother… Luka.” She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. “But I heard more about you as Dupain-Cheng’s ex.”

He shrugged as he sat next to her. She raised an eyebrow but he ignored it as he signalled the bartender. As he ordered a beer, she quickly glanced at Clover who was still flirting with the brown-haired guy, so he looked back to Luka.

“So, what are you doing in London?” She asked, unsure if she really wanted to flirt with Dupain-Cheng’s ex.

“I’m a 3rd year of university, studying music.” The bartender gave him his beer.

She snorted. “Not surprised.”

“Oh? And what are you majoring in?” He took a lock of hair, twisted it before letting go. “Law?”

“Haha. Legally Blonde is a great movie but I’m studying business.”

“Never said it wasn’t a great movie. A personal favourite of mine.”

She snorted once more. “Yeah right.”

He shrugged with an easy smile. “I like things that aren’t what they seem. But business suits you.”

She looked at him, once more an eyebrow rising up. “Really?” As Luka shrugged again, Chloé pointed the stage: “Shouldn’t you prepping or something?”

He chuckled and drank from his beer. “I’m only here to support my friend,” he said pointing at the guy he was previously talking to.

“So no plan to become the new JB?”

He laughed at that. “You could at least say the new Jagged Stone.”

“You seem too cute to be the new Jagged Stone.”

“Thank you but that’s an insult for Jagged Stone.”

“Jagged is more the daddy type and I have enough daddy issues for a lifetime.”

He laughed once more and Chloé tried to hide her smug expression behind her cocktail. “So, if you’re not working on being the next best artist, what are you doing in music?”

“I just want to compose. I saw what popularity looked like with Adrien and I don’t really want it, or need it. But I like to write music. And fix instruments.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, you don’t want to be rich and famous?”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind rich, but I prefer being incognito.”

“I thought you were in a band?”

“Yeah with Juleka and gang but it was always more of a hobby. If we would’ve made it professionally, maybe.”

Chloé was surprised. She had always assumed all musicians wanted to be famous. “I guess things aren’t always how they seemed.”

He smiled as he gulped his beer. The guy Luka had been speaking to called everyone’s attention on the stage. As he introduced himself and the band, Chloé glanced back at Clover.

She was looking at her, giving her a thumb up but Chloé could only roll her eyes. As cute as Luka was, he was Dupain-Cheng’s ex and she really couldn’t see herself frolicking with her frenemy’s ex. 

The band started to play, something sweeter than the hardcore rock she had heard from ‘Kitty Section’. She couldn’t say she hated it.

They played a couple of songs before the singer said: “The next one, my friend Luka here wrote it.” He pointed at Luka who raised a hand, somewhat shyly. “I love this song a lot so I hope you guys like it.”

Another sweet melody started and Chloé couldn’t help to be a little smitten. It was a cute song about first love.

A treacherous thought in the back of her mind wondered if it was about Dupain-Cheng.

They did two more songs before they called it a night.

“It wasn’t bad,” she told Luka.

He smiled. “It’s a compliment coming from you.”

She let out an ‘argh’. “You say that as if you know me.”

“I’m not the only one who heard stories about you.” The way he said it, so flirtatiously almost made her blush.

“Yeah, as if you heard good things. I was terrible to Juleka.”

“Until college, yeah. But I know you’re friends with Marinette now.”

“Friends would be pushing it.”

He laughed. “You’re not that bad, you’ve changed. Even Juleka said so.”

Chloé almost wanted to say something mean just to prove him wrong but finished her drink instead. She glanced back at Clover but her friend had disappeared. She looked at her phone to see that she had asked the brown-haired guy, John, to take her home. God, that girl was a succubus.

“I’ll be going,” Chloé said because she really couldn’t see why she was staying if Clover was ditching her.

“Already?”

If Chloé didn’t know better, she would say he was disappointed. “My friend ditched me for a guy as soon as we came in so it’s already a miracle I stayed so long.”

He seemed to understand what she meant, that she had stayed for him, and he smiled. “Let me walk you home.”

“It’s barely late.”

“It’s still dark.”

With a movement of the hand, he greeted his friend while Chloé was already heading towards the door.

“Where do you live?” Luka asked as they exited the pub.

“Nor far from here, near Regent’s Park.”

“Really? Me too.”

Chloé stopped and rose an eyebrow. “You’re not going to stalk me, aren’t you?”

Luka laughed. “No, I swear I live near the park too.”

Still unconvinced, Chloé continued walking with him. “Why you came to talk to me anyway?” She asked genuinely curious about his intentions.

“I was curious. From what I heard about you, I wouldn’t have pegged you for a pub type pf girl.”

“And you like things that aren’t what they seemed.”

He gave away a smirk and for the first time, Chloé actually felt hot under the collar.

Not giving him the satisfaction that she might not just find him cute, she added: “that’s it?”

He shrugged but his pleased expression never left his face. “Your melody is different.”

“My what now?”

“Your melody. Everyone has a melody. Yours used to be very... loud. Extravagant.” He paused. “Now it’s more nuanced, softer... but extravagant enough that if I’d write it down I would still need a brass section.”

Chloé stared at him before she let out a snort that turned into a full laugh. “You’re weird.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They stayed another moment walking in silence before Chloé pointed to a building. “That’s my stop.”

“No way.”

“What?”

“I also live here.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! How could you afford it?”

“Rude but I do share it with 2 roommates. I’m guessing you’re all alone.”

She flipped her hair. “Of course, who do you think I am?”

He was still smiling as he shook his head. “Of course.” He paused once more as they both entered the lobby. She waited for him to open the door before moving, just in case he was a crazy stalker.

“Which floor?” He asked when he pressed the elevator button.

“4th,” she replied.

“I’m 3rd,” he said as they entered the elevator. “Could I have your number?”

She knew they were borderline flirting and even if part of her wanting nothing to him because of his previous affiliation, she couldn’t deny her attraction.

“Come on, it’s always great to have someone speaking French around.”

_Smooth_ , she thought. “Fine.” She said in her usual flippant tone but he only smiled at her as he gave her his phone.

She entered her number and took a selfie for the contact picture.

“As if I’d forget how you look,” he teased.

“Just in case you miss my face,” she replied smugly.

The elevator doors opened and he got off. “Good night, Chloé.”

She almost said it back but instead just smiled that haughty smile of hers as the door closed. She barely had the chance to see him shake his head with a smile.

It took 30 minutes for him to send a first text which was just an audio file. He quickly then sent: “still missing the brass section”.

The melody itself was simple, even if quick paced. It reminded her of the opening piece of a movie when seeing the heroine for the first time.

She smiled. Maybe it was worth flirting with Dupain-Cheng’s ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Clover is inspired by Clover from Totally Spies since I was rewatching it as I was writing lol
> 
> Part 2 should be posted before the end of the month (that is if I don't butcher everything and rewrite everything)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Luka

When Chloé invited him to her place a few weeks later after a date, Luka wasn’t sure what to expect. He had mentioned he was working on her ‘melody’ and she had asked to listen to it.

But he wasn’t completely surprised when Chloé straddled him on her couch and started a heavy make-out session.

As he had imagined, it took no time for her to demand control, her hands slipping under his shirt and tugging it off.

He let her remove his shirt but he pushed her down, pushing up her mini skirt and making his hardening member flush against her panties clad core.

She let out a surprised moan, her face flushed. He smirked.

Before she had the chance to say anything, most likely something to sass him, he kissed her lips for another heated kiss.

Needless to say that things escalated quickly from there.

It was only later when both naked and panting, that Chloé finally told him: “I thought you would be more… vanilla.”

He snorted a laugh. “And why would you think that?”

“You dated Dupain-Cheng.”

He laughed even more. “I don’t know what kind of rumours you heard, but you guys were just in your first year of lycée when we dated. And we didn’t last long enough to even think about doing more than making out.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know that. I just mean…” She paused and Luka took this time to turn on his side and look at her. She barely acknowledged him as she said: “if your type is Dupain-Cheng, I thought…”

“If my type was only Marinette, I wouldn’t be here with you.”

She finally turned to look at him. “Then what is your type?”

“I don’t think I have a clear ‘type’ per se, but I did tell you I like what I don’t expect.”

She snorted. “Right. And that’s why you dated Dupain-Cheng?”

He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah, that’s exactly why.”

“You must be kidding me! That girl is a fucking open book!”

He laughed. “Yes, she is. But back then, her courage and determination were hidden under layers and layers of timidity. She needed coercing to get out of her shell. I liked that. I wanted to see what she would be.”

“So now, she’s not her type?”

He shrugged, his hand still not leaving her hair. “Marinette is an amazing girl, but not really what I want now.”

“What do you want now?”

“Why did you sleep with me?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Don’t ask me a question when I’m asking you one.”

“Then what’s the interrogation about another girl when we had a very good moment." He said, fingers tracing her side. "Or at least, I think it was good. Should I tire you some more?”

It seemed to be the good thing to say as her eyes clouded with lust as soon as it escaped his mouth.

Her perfectly manicured nails tracing circles on his chest. He scooted closer to capture her lips but she said: “What do you want now?”

He simpered. “You.”

She huffed but he could see the hint of a smug smile as he brought her on top of him for another round.

-

They were most likely dating.

They had dates, they would hang out, would have sex. Once in a while, she would be honest about her dad annoying her, her mother’s absence in her life, and her dreams.

Once in a while, he would let out he missed his sister but didn’t want to go back to live with his mother.

Luka found himself reinsuring her when she was stress before and after big exams and Chloé would help him when he lacked inspiration.

She still would tell him how ‘ridiculous’ he was to not pursue fame but she also supported him in all his projects.

But most importantly, she made him smile, even with her theatrics and high demands.

“So, any cute guys you can introduce me to?” Clover asked him as soon as he sat next to Chloé, once more in a pub, waiting for a live concert. 

“What happened to John?” He replied.

“And Jack?” Chloé added.

She waved a hand as if to say it was trivial matters and Luka could only laugh at his girlfriend’s (?) friend’s antics. He had met Clover a few times and had quickly understood how she was very casual about her romantic relationships.

Chloé rolled her eyes as she said: “utterly ridiculous.”

It was funny how seamlessly easy he had fit in with her friend, as much as she had fun with his friends, even if she kept insulting them.

His friend Thomas had found it refreshing, saying that if he could endure Chloé’s criticisms, then he’d be ready for anything.

They stayed listening to other bands before Clover found her next victim. Chloé and Luka quickly decided to call it a night and walked back to their apartment.

“Have you told Juleka about me?” She asked suddenly.

“I told her I was seeing someone,” he answered honestly, “why?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Adrien and Dupain-Cheng are coming for the London Fashion Week.”

“Ok,” he said, a little unsure what that meant.

“I told Adrien I was seeing someone.”

“Ah,” he said as he finally saw the big picture, “Adrien wants to meet me but doesn’t know that it’s me.”

Her face was still in a grimace. “I’m surprised Dupain-Cheng didn’t message you because as Adrien was talking to me she was apparently talking about visiting you.”

“So, you want to tell them?”

Her grimace slowly turned into a pout. “I don’t want them to ruin this.”

“What? Why would they?”

Chloé didn’t answer as they entered their apartment building. Luka followed her to her apartment and let himself in even if they hadn’t planned to. He knew she was free the next day anyway.

As she kept doing her nightly routine, ignoring him, he repeated. “Why would they ruin this?”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know! Because it’s them and you’re you and I am me.”

“Chloé…”

“What are we?”

“We are seeing each other,” he answered. “I’m exclusive and I’m guessing you’re too.”

“And why are you even into me?”

“Chloé, I could ask you the same question.”

“No, you can’t!” She huffed.

“Yeah, I can. I’m not young heiress material.”

She pouted once more, her lips trembling. He knew it was her sign that she would cave in and be honest. “They’ll say I don’t deserve you.” Her voice was so soft, he could've missed it if not completely focused on her.

“They won’t!”

She raised an eyebrow.

“And if they do, fuck them. I like what we have.”

“Then why you haven’t told Juleka about me yet! You tell her everything!”

“For the same reason you haven’t told Adrien, I’m guessing. Because it was still new and uncertain.” He paused seeing she hadn’t moved from her spot in the kitchenette. “But we don’t have to tell them if you don’t want.”

“And if I want to?” She said in a small voice, so not Chloé Bourgeois the mayor’s daughter but simply Chloé, the girl he had started to love so profoundly.

“Then we tell them.”

He almost missed her small tender smile before it turned vicious. “Good. Let surprise them when they come! But call your sister now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, you won’t be able to resist telling her. You and your sister complex.”

He laughed. “That’s rich coming from the girl who calls her dad: ‘daddykins’!”

She slapped him on the shoulder but it only made him laugh even more.

-

Juleka swallowed the information better than Luka anticipated. Not that he thought she would be forthrightly against it but he had assumed she would’ve been displeased.

Perhaps having Rose there screaming ‘how romantic’ it was that ‘Chloé was changing because of love’ helped, even if Luka could barely take any credit for Chloé’s change of attitude.

Surprising Adrien and Marinette on the other hand had been very funny. While Adrien after the first shock was welcoming the couple, Marinette had gaped for the longest time.

Until Chloé, in true Bourgeois fashion, flipped her hair and said: “Close your mouth Dupain-Cheng, it was funny the first 10 minutes but now you’re just ridiculous.”

It was only after dinner that Marinette had managed to take Chloé asides and had told her something.

Adrien had taken the same time to tell him: “This is probably the time I give you the big brother talk but I trust you, Luka. And I trust Chloé’s judgement.”

“Thanks, Adrien.”

“I’m just repaying your words when I was struggling with Marinette.”

Luka shrugged. It had been painful to let go of Marinette but now he could truly say: “Your two melodies complement each other.”

Chloé was kind of in awe after they separated their ways, promising them tickets for the Gabriel show and after-parties, to Chloé’s joy.

“Are you that happy to go to a fashion show?” He asked as he circled his arm around her waist.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve been to a thousand fashion shows.”

“Then why the amazed expression you’re having?”

She stayed silent a moment, softly smiling. “Dupain-Cheng… thanked me.”

He let out a smile. “Why?”

“For making you glow, or so she said.”

He squeezed her in his arm. “I told you it be alright.”

She tried to neutralize her happy expression but Luka kissed her temple, making her very pleased.

Luka indeed loved things he couldn’t predict but he knew he would grow to love her so much. It was only a question of time.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unsure about my take on Luka, but anyway. Like I said when publishing the first chapter, I don't 100% like this story but I needed to let it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
